


and he wants

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Stony Shorts 2020 [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Armor Kink, Bottom Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kink Discovery, M/M, Mark 48, Metal kink, Sparring, Suit Kink, Suit Porn, Tony Stark is intrigued, steve rogers is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Tony could crush him. Steve is into it.MCU Kink Bingo, O3: Metal Kink
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Marie's Stony Shorts 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649605
Comments: 7
Kudos: 122
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 5





	and he wants

It's not so much the blasts Tony can shoot with it. Not so much the way it hugs his body more and more version after version. The way Mark 48 glides until it covers Tony from head-to-toe in an admittedly brain-melting way. It's not that. 

It's the reversal. Or the idea of it. It's the way he made it himself. It's the way Tony's arms look like when he's been working for so long in the workshop and everything around him smells of hard work and more importantly, what makes Steve tick the most, metal. 

It's the power within and the idea of it. It's the look Tony gives him the first time they spar and he wears it. Evens things out a bit. Balances the strength in the room for once, because Tony may have not been too bad at fist-fighting his way out of bars once upon a time, the matter remains, Steve craves the way it feels the first time he ends up pinned under Tony's hands, under his _metal_ -clad hands. 

It's painful, the way he squeezes. It's beautiful. 

"You liked that, didn't you?" Tony asks, hours later, when they're back in the penthouse and getting ready for bed, showers and dinner long taken care of. He looks both thoughtful and interested, and Steve squirms under his gaze. Tony's lashes and the intent looks he always gives him when he thinks he's found something new about Steve never fail to make him feel just a little hotter under his skin, just a little too constricted in whatever clothing he's wearing. "Was it the strength Steve? Or was it the cold?" 

Steve doesn't know. He doesn't know what exactly did it for him back there, all he knows is he was painfully hard by the time Tony let go of him and his wrists came out of it an angry red. All he knows is he wants to feel it again. He wants Tony's eyes on him, and his metal body pressing him against hard surfaces, taking everything from him. That's all he knows, and all he can say about it comes out in a whisper. 

"I want you to fuck me with it."

Tony grins in answer, chuckles even, but then he nods and Steve feels both a thrill and a shudder go through him. Tony never backs down from crazy ideas, he takes them in stride unless Pepper gets there first, but she's nowhere near them right now. It's just Tony and himself, watching each other in bed, eyes lost in each other until Tony blinks and gets closer. 

"Did I hear that right, did I hear that you want the suit up your butt baby? Is that what you want?" Tony's fingers skip down Steve's naked chest, teasing at taut muscles as Steve takes in a breath, teasing again as Tony's thumb swipes over the head of Steve's cock over his boxers. He's hard again, how could he not, exposed as he is, wanting as he is. 

He moans when what Tony does next makes him see stars — how he twists towards his nightstand, puts on a gauntlet bracelet, and activates it. How he puts his hand back over Steve's crotch, and squeezes, gentle but for the fact that he's got a repulsor digging into Steve's most sensitive flesh, and his eyes glint with mirth and desire. 

"Is that what you want?" Tony asks again, "want me to jerk you off right now? Chafe your dick with this hand? Squeeze your hot, needy cock with cold, unforgiving metal?" 

He doesn't get to, but Steve has a feeling it was all Tony's intention anyway. Just hearing the words, and feeling the heavy weight of the gauntlet stroking his crotch makes him come, hard, trembling, whimpering. His eyes roll back and his mouth falls open and Steve searches for air when all he can breathe in is more need, more fantasy, more Tony wearing a suit of armor that could crush him if Steve let him, and he wants to. 


End file.
